Count Your Blessings
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: A Collection of Four Short Thanksgiving Drabbles I wrote for my Friends Birthday. The Couples Will Be Finn/Hayden, Robert/Anna, Mac/Felicia, Sam/Drew and Kevin/Lucy. Not all will be romantic but I hope you enjoy them anyways. LOL


**Thanksgiving Blessings - Finn and Hayden**

Hayden wipes a cool washcloth over her daughter's forehead and checks the thermometer. Her fever was going down. She had been so terrified that the Leukemia was back that she almost called Finn to take them to the hospital…until she remembered that he was probably spending Thanksgiving with his fiancé. Hayden Barnes would not have cared about that. Violet's mom did not want to win him by default.

When there was a knock at the door, she almost did not answer._ She was Violet's mom now. Nothing else mattered._ That was before she heard the familiar voice at the other side of the door. _She hated that she still wanted to believe he was here for her but she knew better. _

He was holding a teddy bear in his hand when Hayden opened the door. "I thought you were supposed to be with your fiancée today," she said simply.

"I would be," Finn answered, as he walked into her apartment. "Except we are no longer together."

Hayden took a step back, obviously surprised by his admission. "What happened," she asked.

"She left me," he admitted.

"Not because of _me_, I hope," she said.

"_Like _that wouldn't please you."

"Okay, it would," she said with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath as he looked out. "She left me for another man."

_"What,_" Hayden gasped! "Is she _crazy?_"

"Apparently she is…for_ Robert Scorpio_. Can we not talk about this right now? I don't really want to think about all the ways I was never going to be what Anna needed."

"Oh Come on…you can't really think that."

"Of course I do…I _wasn't _him. That's what it came down to. She never got over her ex."

"I'm sorry," she says, as she puts a hand on his shoulder. _I can relate, she thinks. _

"No you're not."

"Well I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Thanks."

There is a moment of silence before they walk over to where Violet is resting. "Is she okay," he asks.

"She will be. She just has a little bit of a fever."

"And knowing you, you were probably thinking the cancer was back."

"Guilty. I cannot help it Finn. I spent so much of her childhood worried that I was going to lose her. She did not get to be like other kids. Not when she was known as the girl with Leukemia."

"That's why you didn't tell me isn't it? Come on Hayden. Isn't it time for the truth."

"Cards on the table?"

"That would be nice."

"I didn't want you to find out that your daughter was alive only to have to watch her die again. You did not deserve that Finn. Neither did she."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this alone Hayden. I would have been there if…"

"I know. Can we just put this behind us for today? We have a little girl who needs us to be strong for her."

He looks up at Hayden and smiles. Violet was starting to wake up now. "I can do that," he says.

"Daddy," Violet whispers, and he lets her climb into his lap. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy needs a little cheering up," Hayden says. "Maybe you can help me do that."

Violet smiles as she throws her arms around him. "You want to watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade with us?"

"I would love that."

"Come on Mommy," she challenges, so Hayden flips the TV on. Violet climbs between her parents as they settle in to spend the rest of the holiday together.

**Thanksgiving Miracles- Mac, Felicia, Robert and Anna**

Mac clears his throat as he and Felicia walk outside to greet their guests. "So this is how you get out of carving the Turkey," he quips.

Felicia had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Robert and Anna, her chin resting on Mac's shoulder. "Did you two at least make it past first base," Felicia teased.

"Like_ you're _one to talk miss nine months pregnant."

"That didn't answer my question did it?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Since when?"

"Since it's Thanksgiving and there's a Turkey that needs to be carved."

Robert slips his arms around her waist and kisses her deeply. She whispers something in his ear and Felicia wonders if his eyes are going to pop out of his head.

"She's whispering dirty things to your brother isn't she?"

"He's probably whispering them right back."

"I heard that," Anna states.

"And," Felicia questions.

"And nothing," Robert says, as they all walk into the kitchen. Mac goes to fetch the serving plates, as Anna and Robert wrap their arms around each other.

"No kissing in the kitchen," Mac jokes.

"Too late," Robert says.

Anna laughs as he gives her another kiss and then pats her bottom as she walks away.

"You aren't fooling us Robbie," Mac says. "Something has changed with you two."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Robert says, as he goes about carving the turkey. Mac just smiles at him. His brother deserved to be happy too. It was about time he was.

"You know you aren't fooling me," Felicia quips, as Anna sets the table. "I _know_ something has changed between you two."

"What makes you say that," Anna asks nonchalantly.

"Well for one thing...You _can't_ keep your hands off him."

"Felicia, that's _not_ new. I can't get enough of that man. I never could. This isn't a newsflash."

"Then why do you look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Maybe I just _like_ having a man who isn't afraid to show affection."

"Uh huh," Felicia says. "You are _so _busted."

Anna just smiles as she goes about her business of setting the table. When they all sit down for supper, they take turns telling each other what they are the most thankful for this year.

"_Family,"_ Mac and Felicia say in unison.

Robert reaches for Anna's hand as they look up at his brother and their longtime friend. "I am thankful for my wife," Robert says.

"I am thankful for my husband," Anna agrees, almost immediately after.

_"Excuse me_, did you just say," Felicia stammers.

"Your _married,"_ Mac finishes.

"Congratulations little brother, your hearing is just fine."

"And _why _are we just hearing about this _now_," Mac asks.

"Why weren't we _invited_?"

"Because we eloped," Anna admits. "The only other people who were there were Robin and her family. They wanted to come back with us but they were spending the holiday with Patrick's family this year."

"Why the rush Robby," Mac questioned.

"We just didn't want to wait another second. Every time we do, something terrible happens. We're done waiting."

"So I guess that means you got_ a lot_ further than first base," Felicia quips. Anna just laughs at her.

"Not only that, but I think we must have broken some records. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"You might say that," he says with a smile.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two," Felicia raves.

"Congratulations Big Brother, "Mac says. "You too Anna."

They shared hugs and laughs as the food went around the table but the mood turned sour when Felicia's water broke.

"I think we might have a problem here," she said, a panicked tone in her voice.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart," Mac tried to reassure her.

"There's_ no way_ we are going to make it to the hospital in this weather," Felicia yelled.

"Don't panic, "Anna reassured. "We will just have to do this together."

_"Oh God_," Felicia cried but Anna was already helping her to the couch. Robert went to get a bucket of water and Mac found some towels. Anna told Mac he needed to help Felicia breathe and she and Robert would do the rest.

It seemed like hours as Mac held Felicia's hand, and Robert and Anna instructed Felicia when to push but finally Felicia delivered a healthy little boy. Robert and Anna helped clean the little tyke before wrapping him in a towel and placing him in Felicia's arms.

"He's so handsome," Felicia cried.

"We did good sweetheart," Mac said.

"We did didn't we," She said, as she kissed him lightly.

"Do you have a name picked out yet," Anna asked.

Mac nodded and Felicia said "Jayden Robert Scorpio."

"I'm honored," he said, as he kissed the top of Felicia's head.

"It's perfect," Anna agreed.

Jayden meant thankful and this was a Thanksgiving baby. They could not have picked a better name.

Anna wrapped her arms around Robert's waist as they watched Mac and Felicia make memories with their brand new child. He pulled her into a deep kiss before saying, "This is the best Thanksgiving I have had in years. I love you Annie."

"I love you too Scorpio. Life sure has come full circle hasn't it?"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I Robert. Neither would I."

**Thanksgiving Wishes- Sam and Drew**

Sam took Scout to visit the grave site where they had put up a plaque to honor her father. She knew that she was still technically too young to understand death but she hoped that visiting with her father would help with the nightmares she was having.

"Do you know what you want to say to your daddy," Sam asked.

She shook her head and Sam lifted her up so she could run her fingers across his name. Sam too had regrets. She wished that she had one more chance to make it right.

"I love you daddy," Scout says, as she places a kiss to her finger and places it on his name.

"I love you too Princess."

Sam thinks she must be seeing things when she turns around and sees Drew standing there in the flesh.

"How…How are you here," she asks. "We all thought you were dead."

"I know. I am sorry about that. I tried really hard to get back to you. "

"Can you talk about it?"

"Soon…Today I just want to have a nice day with you and my daughter…unless you have plans with Jason."

"We broke up actually. I would love to spend the day with you."

He did not ask her what happened just as she did not ask him what had gone down with Kim before he disappeared. It did not matter to her. The only thing that mattered was that he was alive.

"I'm so grateful that you are here," she says, as she leans in and kisses him softly. "Scout and I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Sam. I always miss you."

"Maybe we can work on that," she admits.

"I'd like that."

They smile at each other as Sam hands Scout to Drew and they leave the grave site for a happier Thanksgiving somewhere else. _Sometimes your wishes really did come true. _

**Thanksgiving Forgiveness- Lucy and Kevin**

It was a particularly cold day in New York when Kevin Collins walked into Kelly's Diner in the hopes that he could find some coffee and a little peace. What he did not expect to find was _Lucy. _

"What are you doing here all by yourself on Thanksgiving," he asked.

She smiled at him and he pulled up a chair. "I guess I was just trying to make some amends."

"_You?" _

"It's almost a new year. I figured it couldn't hurt."

There was silence in the air as the waiter came over with Kevin's Coffee. "I heard about Ryan. I'm sorry Doc."

"You're probably the _only _one."

"He may have hurt a lot of people but he was still your brother. I know how much you wanted to save him."

"I wish that had been possible."

"Me too."

She reached for his hand and he did not push it away. "What are you atoning for," he asked.

"A lot of things really."

"Lucy…"

"Hurting you. I really cannot wrap my mind around how I always seem to sabotage my own happiness. I am so sorry Doc. I wish things could have been different."

"So do I Lucy. I really thought we would be together forever."

"I guess life interfered huh?"

"I guess it did. I hope you know that I will _always_ care about you."

"Maybe someday things can be different Doc but if they can't…please know that I will _always_ love you. Maybe we're both just terrible at being happy."

"You might be right about that. Take care of yourself Lucy. Forgive yourself. I have."

Tears fill her eyes and she mumbles a "Thank You" before he turns to go. He was halfway out the door when he stops.

"I can't let you spend the holiday all alone Lucy."

"I can't ask you to take pity on me."

"I'm not. No matter what, you are_ still_ my friend. Come have dinner with us."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Doc."

"The invitation still stands._ Nobody _should spend the holidays alone."

_Not even me, she thinks but does not say. _

She wanted to ask him what his wife would think but something told her it was a sore subject so she let it go. "As long as you are sure."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"Thank you Doc," she said, as he opened the door for her. She might not have gotten everything she wished for but for the first time in a long time, she had hope. And Hope was all she had left.

The End


End file.
